Wounded
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Blaze was sitting in her lounge room, minding her own business when a wounded Sonette shows up on her doorstep. What happened to Sonette and why did Sonette choose to go to Blaze instead of home? – Yuri 1shot, SonetteXBlaze, No flames/hate


It is a cold stormy night in Station Square. Blaze the Cat is sitting in her lounge room, reading a book. She couldn't sleep. She then hears a soft knock on the door. Confused, Blaze got up and sits her book down, then looks at the time. It was 11:43pm. Blaze sighs as she heads to the door as the person knocks again. Blaze opens the door to see a beaten Sonette the Hedgehog. Sonette was in a bad shape; she has a split lip and blood sling out of her mouth, a black eye and her purple shirt has a large blood stain around her stomach area. Sonette looks at Blaze with pure fear in her eyes.

"Sonette." Blaze said worry as she wraps her arm around Sonette and guides the wounded hedgehog inside, closing the door with her foot. Blaze then guides Sonette into the lounge and to the coffee table.

"No hospital." Sonette whispers as Blaze helps her sits down.

"Ok." Blaze whispers as she helps Sonette takes her shirts off. Blaze saw 4 stab wounds and sighs as she helps Sonette lie down. Sonette groans in pain. "Sorry." Blaze said.

"Don't be." Sonette tells her.

"Wait here." Blaze said and runs off to get the first aid kit. She just hope she has what she needs. She then grabs her sowing kit as well and runs back to Sonette.

"Good." Sonette whispers. "You need to stich them up."

"Ok, I can do this" Blaze said as she started to set up and sighs. "I haven't don't this before." Blaze then said as she looks at Sonette who places her hand on the side of Blaze's face.

"Blaze, I need you, please." Sonette pleads and Blaze nods.

"Right, I can do this." Blaze said as Sonette's arm drop. Sonette then started stitching Sonette up and Sonette did her best to no yelp in pain. Once she was done, Blaze clean the wounds and patched Sonette up. When she was done, Blaze helped Sonette over to the lounge. Sonette gasp in pain. "Sorry." Blaze said as Sonette lies down.

"No, don't be." Sonette whispers. "Thank you." she then whispers and Blaze smiles.

"Anytime Sonette." Blaze whispers as she grabs Sonette's bloody shirt. Sonette groans as she sits up and with Blaze's help, puts her shirt back on and lies down again. Blaze then lifts Sonette's head and sits down, sitting Sonette's head on her lap and Sonette smiles. "You should rest, it's late." Blaze tells Sonette who nods.

"It is." Sonette whispers as she slowly closes her eyes, then yawns. Blaze leans back and sighs as she closes her eyes, passing out. When she woke, it was morning and sunlight was shinny through the window. Blaze looks down to see Sonette fast asleep. Blaze smiles as she slowly got up without waking Sonette and walks into the kitchen. Something was bothering here. Why did Sonette come here instead of her place or Crystals? Why here? Blaze sighs as she boils the kettle and shacks her head. It didn't matter. Sonette was always there for where, from Silver breaking her heart to her being alone in the cold. Sonette was the one person that was there. Blaze walks back and stares at Sonette. She needed a change of clothes. Blaze smiles as she runs upstairs, remembering Sonette left her clothes here last time she stayed. Blaze grabbed them and walks back down, sitting them on the coffee table.

'There.' Blaze thought.

"Blaze." she heard Sonette whispers so Blaze turns around to see Sonette has her eyes half open.

"Hey." Blaze said smiling as she kneels down next to the lounge.

"Have you called anyone?" Sonette asks weakly.

"No." Blaze replies.

"Good and leave it like that." Sonette tells her and Blaze looks at her worried. "The others think I'm away still, I came here because I had nowhere else to go. I don't want Sonic to see this. He will be mad." Sonette explains and Blaze sighs.

"I won't say anything, I promise." Blaze said and Sonette smiles.

"I know Blaze." Sonette whispers.

"I can wash your clothes, I still have your clothes from last time you stayed. I'll have to soak your shirt, but I'm sure I can get the blood out." Blaze explains

"Help me." Sonette whispers and Blaze helps Sonette up.

"We'll take it slow, ok." Blaze tells her.

"Ok." Sonette whispers. Blaze grabs Sonette's clean clothes and the pair slowly walks upstairs and into the bathroom. Blaze sits Sonette's clothes on top of the washing basket and helps Sonette take her shirt off.

"What did you get yourself into?" Blaze asks.

"You don't want to know." Sonette whispers and Blaze sighs.

"Will you be fine by yourself while I get breakfast ready?" Blaze asks and Sonette nods. "Ok, when you come down I will have to clean and change the bandages." Blaze tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said and Blaze walks out, closing the door behind her. With a sigh she walks down stairs and starts cooking some bacon and egg. Once she was done and served up, Sonette slowly walks in and sits down.

"How are you feeling?" Blaze asks.

"Weak." Sonette replies as she starts eating. Blaze sighs as she sits down and starts eating. "Thanks again Blaze." Sonette then said and Blaze smiles.

"Anytime Sonette." Blaze said.

"This might be a lot to ask for but I need a place to hide till I am healed." Sonette said.

"What about clothes?" Blaze asks and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know." Sonette whispers.

"Look, tell Teagan you are in town and staying here for a while just not that you wounded." Blaze explains.

"I could, I'll think about it." Sonette said and Blaze nods. After breakfast, Blaze clean up while Sonette watched. "Are you sure I can't help?" Sonette asks.

"I am Sonette." Blaze replies and Sonette sighs as she sits on the bench, then places her hand on her belly.

"I can't believe this happened." Sonette whispers as Blaze finished up and walks over.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Blaze tells her.

"Yeah, they thought the killed me." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, let's get your wounds taken care of yours." Blaze said and Sonette nods as she slides off the bench and groans in pain. "Are you ok?" Blaze asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies and the pair walk into the lounge room. Sonette sits on the coffee table and Blaze sets the kit up next to her.

"Take your shirt off." Blaze said and Sonette nods as she takes her shirt off. Blaze takes the bandages off and starts cleaning Sonette's wound. Sonette sighs. Once Blaze was done cleaning she packed Sonette up and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks, again" Sonette said as she grabs her shirt and puts it back on

"You know I'm here for you Sonette." Blaze said as she packs up and got up.

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks worry as she got up and walks up to Blaze who turns around to face Sonette.

"Of course I am, a little worried about you, but I'm fine." Blaze tells her and Sonette walks closer. Blaze looks at her shock as she felt a blush across her chicks.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Sonette asks and Blaze sighs.

"I'm fine Sonette." Blaze said.

"Good, I worry Blaze." Sonette tells her and Blaze smiles.

"I know." Blaze said. Sonette then sighs as she starch the back of her head.

"So, um." Sonette said. Blaze kiss Sonette on the lips and Sonette looks at her shock. Blaze turns her back to Sonette.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Blaze whispers.

"It's ok." Sonette said, still in shock. Blaze turns around and Sonette grabs Blaze's hips, pull her into a kiss. Blaze wraps her arms around Sonette's neck as Sonette wraps her arms around Blaze's waist. Sonette broke the kiss and Blaze went red. "How long Blaze?" Sonette asks.

"Since Silver broke my heart, last year." Blaze replies. "You were there the whole time, helped me pick up the pieces and well, I just liked you. I stayed quiet because I didn't know how to tell you because, um, because…" she then explains and sighs.

"Don't worry." Sonette said and Blaze rest her head on Sonette's shoulder as she lets her arms drop. The pair stood there for a while. Then they heard a knock at the door and Sonette lets Blaze go who walks to the door. She then looks back to see Sonette was gone and sighs as she opens the door to see Rouge the Bat who smiles.

"Hey Blaze." Rouge said.

"Hey Rouge." Blaze said with a weak smile.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asks.

"Feeling a little light headed." Blaze replies.

"I guess that mean you don't want to come out today." Rouge said.

"Sorry Rouge but thanks for coming." Blaze said.

"Just take care Blaze." Rouge tells her.

"I will, bye." Blaze said.

"Bye." Rouge said walking off and Blaze closes the door. She then walks into the kitchen to see Sonette making a coffee and sighs.

'Why did I tell her the truth?' Blaze thought. She then takes a deep breath and walks over to Sonette who sighs.

"You know what I am and you still, you know, like me." Sonette then said and Blaze nods. "Look Blaze, I don't want to hurt you or break your heart." Sonette tells her.

"I know Sonette, your kind person, that's why I love you." Blaze said and Sonette smiles.

"So what do we tell the others?" Sonette asks as Blaze walks closer.

"That's I feel in love with a criminal." Blaze replies and Sonette chuckles, then pulls Blaze into a kiss.

"So when I'm healed, we tell the others." Sonette tells her.

"Why not sooner?" Blaze asks.

"Ok, tomorrow, if you want to, we can start telling people." Sonette tells her.

"I love that idea." Blaze said and Sonette smiles. They then heard a knock at the door again and Blaze sighs

"Are you expecting someone?" Sonette asks.

"No." Blaze replies.

"Go." Sonette whispers and Blaze nods as she walks off. Once at the door, Blaze opens the door a bit to see Silver the Hedgehog.

"He Blaze." Silver said.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Blaze asks. "I told you to stay away from me." Blaze adds

"I know." Silver whispers and Blaze sighs.

"I'm busy Silver, I don't have time for this." Blaze tells him.

"Who is here?" Silver asks.

"It doesn't matter." Blaze replies. "I'm not feeling well Silver."

"Sorry, I'll go." Silver said walking off and Blaze sighs as she closes the door. She looks back to see Sonette by the lounge room doorway, leaning against the wall with her arms cross.

"What did he want?" Sonette asks.

"I have no idea and I didn't want to find out." Blaze tells her as she walks up to Sonette.

"So what do you want to do?" Sonette asks.

"Well, nothing really." Blaze replies as she walks into the lounge room and closes the curtains. Sonette smiles as she sits down and Blaze walks over and sits next to her. Sonette wraps her arm around Blaze and Blaze leans into Sonette, closing her eyes. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.


End file.
